


Into You

by kichikulily



Category: AOTU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kichikulily/pseuds/kichikulily
Summary: omega的初次发情标记





	Into You

《Into You》  
by鬼畜莉莉鸡

卡米尔预想过无数次他的首次发情期到来的情况。计划行事令他充满安全感，他喜欢规划自己的人生每一处细节，因此也为发情期来临的所有并发状况都一一设想了解决方式。  
卡米尔在检测站收到了Omega分化倾向的性别预测单，他花了十分钟来接受自己即将在不远的将来分化成Omega——这个社会所谓的生理弱势性别。医生附带交给他一本同《辞海》相当厚度的《Omega安全手册》与两剂附赠的信息素抑制剂。卡米尔便把厚厚的安全手册抱在胸口，踏出检验站，雷狮靠在墙角等着他。  
卡米尔张嘴不知道该说什么，雷狮干脆利落地伸出手暗示他交上分化倾向报告单。他于是沉默着双手递上。雷狮捏着这张已经决定了卡米尔此生大半命运的报告单，然后又将手册底下的两管抑制剂抽出来，毫不犹豫地丢进一旁的垃圾桶。  
“你不需要这个。”他说。  
卡米尔还略带留恋地望了一眼躺在垃圾桶中的药剂，它的发明曾解救了受原始欲望所束缚的Omega群体。但雷狮对于他困惑的表情很不满意，歪着头又说，“我说过吧，我不在乎你到底是什么。”  
“但大哥更希望我是什么性别？”卡米尔刨根到底。  
雷狮笑了。他们慢悠悠走回停车场，卡米尔犹豫着要不要把安全手册也扔掉。他坐上副驾驶，雷狮已经欺身用手捏住他的脖子，鼻子轻巧地掠过卡米尔后脖的腺体，它尚且散发着青涩且难以捕捉的清甜味，还未分化的青少年身上都是这种千篇一律的天然香精滋味。但在不久的将来，这块神奇的腺体会根据每个人的基因分化成不同的独特味道，像是挂在枝头遭精心呵护成熟的果实般最终爆发出迷惑人心的香气，吸引所有成年的Alpha为之疯狂，直到其中一个幸运儿咬破它，让它染上自己的味道。  
雷狮已经成年了，他的味道混合着陈木与干威士忌，浓烈而深邃，令所有未被标记的Omega心惊胆战却又忍不住接近。卡米尔近距离嗅着他的气息，他还没有分化，不能理解这股味道是如何让Omega难以自持。但他确实因为雷狮贴上来的胸口热度而心跳如雷。这样的暧昧举动早已超过兄弟的范畴，可卡米尔没有推拒。  
雷狮问：“拿结果前，我和你说过什么？”  
卡米尔慢慢把手贴在他坚实的后背上，像在抚摸一只危险却柔软的狮子：“大哥说，‘我很自私’。”  
“对，我很自私。”雷狮重复道，不断用鼻尖和嘴唇摩擦着卡米尔尚未发育完全的腺体，仿佛徘徊在人类甜美血管前的吸血鬼。卡米尔隔着肌肤感受到心惊肉跳的快乐，他突然想承认一件他甚至没有勇气告诉雷狮的秘密：  
他在心底某个角落期待着能够分化为Omega。  
“就算你分化成Alpha，大哥也不会允许你有任何Omega。”  
雷狮睁开绛紫色的眼眸，宽大的手掌拂过卡米尔的腹部，底下的肌肤一阵颤栗。他转而咬上卡米尔的嘴唇，两人在驾驶舱里亲昵而熟练地啄咬对方的嘴角与舌头。这就是真相：他们早已称不上是普通的兄弟关系，在雷狮的随心所欲与卡米尔的助纣为虐中一步步越过禁区，踏入最禁忌的雷池。他们在禁断的快乐中等待最后一步，卡米尔分化后的那一天到来。  
“大哥真自私，”在交换呼吸与唾液的间隙，卡米尔轻声道，“可是我要成为Omega了，大哥又想对我怎么样？”  
雷狮轻轻地笑了，有意无意地在车内肆意释放着自己信息素的味道。卡米尔没有产生生理上的压迫感，但他细嗅着这股烈酒般沉醉的气息，还是变得头晕脑胀，心里不住想着，分化到底什么时候会来？  
也许永远会在最后一天才到来。  
“你别无选择，只能成为我的Omega。”雷狮说着又将嘴唇挪到卡米尔后颈的腺体处，重重吮吸，卡米尔听着近在耳畔湿润的亲吻声，整个身体不住地发热发红，某个瞬间他甚至误以为自己的发情期已经开始了。  
“我会脱光你的衣服，进入你的身体，”雷狮将手挪到卡米尔背部的脊椎，像在讲解生理知识般模拟着按压他的尾椎：“然后你的生殖腔会因此打开——你猜我会不会操进去然后标记你？”  
卡米尔喘息变得急促，裤子前端因为雷狮的挑衅而逐渐鼓起一小块，他下意识想伸手去抚慰，但几次就要触碰到都被雷狮阻止了，他不得不小声抱怨：“大哥……”  
“回答我啊，我要不要操进去？”  
雷狮把单字动词的发音咬得又轻又挑，卡米尔不明白他为什么能这样自然而然说出如此羞辱的字眼，而且仅用一个字就让他心神不宁，脑海里不由自主浮现出他不该细想的肉色场面。然而在卡米尔勉强摆脱欲望，凝起注意力想着要如何招架回答时，雷狮已经直起腰重新坐回驾驶位，甚至好整以暇地调整了一番后视镜，然后说，“等那一天来了再说吧。”  
雷狮靠在座椅上，无比专注地将车从停车位倒出，期间卡米尔一直用一种震惊到近似愤怒的眼光看着他，他却视若无睹。  
车顺利开在了城市中央的车道上，雷狮才像是突然想起来似地“噢”了一声，眼睛直视道路，嘴上却说：“愣着做什么？自己弄出来啊。”  
卡米尔向来聪明的脑袋在他烈酒味的信息素中早已被搅成一团浆糊。他呆愣在原地，直到雷狮对着前面的车尾狠狠按了两下喇叭，他才如梦初醒般抖了抖肩膀，将视线移到自己下身依旧鼓胀的裤裆处。他忽然明白了雷狮究竟有多自私。  
雷狮还是悠哉地捏着方向盘，车中没有播放音乐，卡米尔慢慢解开自己皮带、拉开金属拉链的声音因而变得格外刺耳。卡米尔闭上眼睛，咬紧牙齿忍受着暴露的羞耻，手犹犹豫豫终于还是探了进去。他捏住被大哥撩拨几番而勃起的下体，嘴边溢出一声轻叹。  
车子行驶在繁忙马路上，远远地还能听见周围车辆疾驰而过的声响。车厢内满是布料摩擦与少年厚重的呼吸，他紧紧闭着眼睛，脸颊滚烫——虽然在这之前他与雷狮有过互相纾解的经验，但像这样当着哥哥的面、当着所有过路行人的面自慰依旧超出了少年的羞耻承受范围。雷狮从未对他提过类似的无礼要求，即便他是他唯一的依靠与监护人。甚至在卡米尔拿到分化倾向结果之前，雷狮从未在他耳边说过一句有过度倾略性的话语。一切骤变的都发生在他得知卡米尔即将变成Omega的时刻，也许他终于把卡米尔的身份从‘弟弟’提到了更高的要求。  
雷狮是一个很好的哥哥，但他会是最恶劣的Alpha。  
雷狮故意将车开得比平时都要缓慢，路过十字路口时更加刻意地踩着刹车，终于如愿以偿被红灯留在人行横道之前。信号灯互换的提示音响起，无数人流游走的声音穿透了卡米尔的耳朵，他羞愧地将头抵在身侧的车窗上，牙齿咬住嘴唇，手上小幅度的动作却没有停止。  
温暖的手掌来回接触茎身带给他快感，但随时可能被陌生人关注的不安全感却几乎将卡米尔击败——何况与此同时，他最亲昵的哥哥也默不作声地注视他的动作。卡米尔的身体开始打哆嗦，喉咙口溢出不知是舒服还是难受的气音，他无法找到最终发泄的契机。  
雷狮终于尽兴了。他跟随绿灯启动车辆，呼唤道，“卡米尔，睁开眼睛看我。”  
卡米尔睁开眼睛，不知不觉中他的双眼已经被生理泪水占满。他为了清晰视线而狠狠地眨了眨眼睛，眼角落下两滴委屈的眼泪。雷狮扭过头问：“哭了？”  
他用左手控制方向盘，右手探出食指擦去卡米尔眼角的液体，随后便往下隔着卡米尔的手捏那块得不到纾解的可怜海绵体，卡米尔的气音变了调，同时腰也开始颤抖。雷狮知道这是他要高潮前的信号。  
卡米尔感觉车内的空气都被他全部吸进了肺里，可他还是没法呼吸顺畅，只能张大嘴巴努力喘息。雷狮的右手或轻或重地揉捏，他感受到了温暖也感受到快意。然而雷狮却还目不斜视地观察路况，左手平稳地控制着方向盘，如雕刻般的硬朗没泄露出一丝情绪。卡米尔流连地望着他的嘴角与眼睛，他仿佛中了雷狮的延时诅咒，满脑子都回旋着雷狮最后问他的问题。  
将有这一天，卡米尔成年的这一天，雷狮会彻底撕下哥哥的面具与他身上所有的衣物，把他狠狠推在任何地方……甚至不是床而是硬冷的地板上，他将以alpha的身份征服他，令他疼痛令他欢愉，将自己火热的欲望植入他的体内，齿尖咬紧卡米尔的腺体中……  
那个时候，卡米尔会为他打开生殖腔，欢迎他在弟弟的体内成结标记、留下残存着他气息与基因的精液吗？  
临近高潮，卡米尔紧紧捏住雷狮的手臂，车已经开进了他们公寓楼下的停车库，他也如释重负放开自己的呻吟，最后发抖着射在了雷狮手里。  
卡米尔脱力地靠在车座上喘气，眯眼看着雷狮熟练地将车停在固定位置，抽出纸巾擦去手上的液体，然后将还残留着一点白色精液的食指塞进卡米尔嘴里。  
猩咸的液体在嘴中扩散，卡米尔用牙齿啃咬雷狮的手指。雷狮没有反对或者不快，只是深深地注视着裤间凌乱，整个人都要瘫软成一团的弟弟，眼睛又一次落在他脖子后边还未成熟的腺体上。  
“卡米尔，我没有什么耐心，”他幽幽地说，“不要让我等太久。”

 

于是每天在睡前凑到卡米尔脖子后细嗅成了雷狮睡前的新习惯。有时候他干脆就把嘴唇贴在那块嗷嗷待哺的肌肉前入睡，卡米尔觉得他像是守护疆土的卫士更像准备争抢第一摞成熟果实的海盗。  
雷狮越来越沉迷于在亲昵的途中捉弄他，往往热衷于在他身上吻出无数难以消退的印记，手指在他的尾椎处蠢蠢欲动。每次卡米尔都以为雷狮会越过分化期做到最后，他甚至已经做好了被强制标记的准备。但雷狮却总会在最后一刻收手，然后又冷静却执着地用手搓揉卡米尔的后背，仿佛是为了最丰盛的餐点而刻意抑制自己食欲的美食家。  
可他确实闻到了卡米尔味道的变化。他从原本千篇一律的清甜味每一天变得更清冷更深邃一点，最终演变为带着薄荷清凉感的清新果香。  
卡米尔完完整整阅读了三遍《Omega安全手册》，将上面的每一条要如何使用抑制信息素贴片和抑制剂的信息都牢记于心，最后又强迫自己遗忘。他得知初次发情期中的Omega很难自主控制自己的信息素，长时间不采取临时标记或服用抑制剂极有可能对身体造成危害，因此在预备分化期就应该随身准备好应急药品。可是雷狮丢掉了他的两管抑制剂，他也没有再想到过要去周围任何一家便利店购买。他潜意识里默认他不需要这些药物，他只需要雷狮。  
卡米尔冷静思考过无数他发情期来临的状况，也为此相处了无数应对措施，但所有的措施最终都指向他的大哥——他的大哥就是一切的解药。过去是他拉着他从贫民窟走出来，这一次他同样信任大哥会领着他走进新的世界。  
但是一切的计划都在卡米尔17岁发情期到来时彻底奔溃。  
这一天他如往常般早起准备早餐，雷狮喝着黑咖啡告诉他需要出差三天处理业务，这不是第一次，卡米尔没有多说什么，脑海中仅有半秒闪过一个“如果……”的想法，但很快在雷狮越过桌子亲他时彻底抛在脑后。  
雷狮开车送他上学，他们一如既往在学校前道别分开，雷狮的飞机在两个小时后准点起飞，需要三个小时才能到达目的地。而他就是在这三个小时中毫无预兆地发作。那时候正是上课时间，卡米尔敏锐地感觉到身体异常发烫，教室中弥漫着薄荷甜果发酵成果酒的勾人香气。当其中一名完成分化的Alpha学生终于举手示意正在讲课的老师，下一秒卡米尔便在体温与心跳骤增中猛地昏厥过去。  
他下一次醒来时已经躺在Omega看护所的单间监护室中，将他逼得昏迷的热度与心跳在他苏醒的下一秒便卷土重来。难耐的高温与心跳之中，他的前端已经完全肿胀，而后穴则如有千万只蚂蚁翻爬着般酥麻难受，不断有体液沿着后穴流出沾湿床垫。卡米尔整个身体开始不停出汗，他大口喘息着，陌生的煽情鼻音充斥在他的耳边，他难耐地翻滚身体，花了好久才意识到这是他发出的呻吟。  
带着信息素过滤口罩的Beta护士站在他身旁，按照Omega安全法律，在Omega没有因发情期彻底失去理智前，如何处理发情期状况必须参照Omega本人的意志。因此她只能提高声音向卡米尔报告他目前的生理状况：  
“您现在的信息素十分不稳定，如果不在短期内服用抑制剂或者临时标记，情况只会越来越差，甚至危及健康。”她问，“请问您是否同意注射Omega信息素抑制剂？”  
卡米尔茫然地看着她的嘴唇一张一合，混沌的大脑根本理解她究竟在说些什么。他浑身都使不上一分气力，而他的心脏却比任何时候都强烈地搏动着，每一次鼓胀都令他喘不过气。他迷迷糊糊地望着看护士，终于分辨出“抑制剂”几个字。像是在冬天被浇下一盆冰水，卡米尔立刻哆嗦着清醒过来。  
“你不需要这个。”他听见雷狮在他耳边说。  
“……不……不要……”卡米尔奋力地摇晃脑袋——这已经用掉了他全身的气力。更多的汗水顺着他的额头流下，看护士不得不为他注射生理盐水，卡米尔的眼神已经模糊，但说出的话却十分清晰。  
“只要……大哥……”  
然而等到雷狮乘坐最快速的航班回来，一路风尘仆仆赶回家也已经是五个小时后。Omega看护所按照卡米尔本人的意志将他送回家中，并留有一名看护士在他身边进行贴身照料。雷狮一打开门便闻到了房中浓度极高的薄荷果酒香味，他觉得这股味道陌生而又熟悉。  
Omega的腺体终于成熟了，卡米尔成年了。就在离他不到几米的房间里躺着他的弟弟，第一次经历发情期的Omega。Alpha渴望征服的欲望令他血液沸腾，雷狮深深吸一口气，无法隐藏他眼中的兴奋。  
Beta看护士敏锐地察觉到情况异常，在与身为家属的雷狮简短汇报Omega情况时补充问道：“您是病人有血缘关系的堂哥，对吗？”  
雷狮瞥了她一眼，没有正面回答。  
看护士虽然畏惧于他的气息与眼神，但职业职责令她鼓起勇气继续说下去：“您应该明白，近亲标记是违反Omega保护法的。请您向我确认保证，您只会对患者进行紧急的临时标记，绝不会对他永久标记。”  
雷狮突兀地笑了，他打开卡米尔的房间，闷热而甜腻的果酒香气立刻蜂拥而出。房内没有开灯，他只能隐约看见床上纠缠着一个气息虚弱的身影。五个小时没有抑制剂的痛苦早就让卡米尔虚脱无力，他的嘴唇干燥，原本下身酥麻的快感早以转变为钝痛，他紧紧揪着床单的一角，咬紧牙关。  
他在混乱中听见门被打开了，卡米尔哆嗦着转动眼皮，在发现站在门口的人是雷狮时放松了手上的力道，整个人都彻底放下警惕，如释重负般瘫成一团。  
“大、大哥……”  
在卡米尔带着哭腔的呼唤声中，雷狮扭过头对看护士做了一个离开的手势。  
“如你所见，我不可能保证，他也不行。”

卡米尔在黑暗中等待了太久，身体在一阵阵如浪潮般的发情波纹中浮沉摇晃。原本还称得上舒适的酥痒感愈演愈烈，最后变成每次呼吸就全身疼痛的苦刑。Omega的本能在惩罚他，渴望被自己堂哥标记的禁忌欲望也在惩罚他，卡米尔觉得一切都是他应得的。但他也相信雷狮一定会回到他的身边，因此选择在黑暗中一言不发地忍耐，咬牙挺过一次一次发情期剧烈的疼痛。  
然后门被打开了，白炽的光泄进房内，一个逆光的黑色剪影步步朝他逼近。卡米尔眨着视线模糊的眼睛，依稀看见雷狮拽下外套扔在地上，脱掉自己的上衣甩到床尾，站在床沿时上身已经赤裸。他的膝盖在潮湿的床垫上撑出一块柔软的凹陷。  
雷狮把双手抵在卡米尔的枕头两侧，俯身看着自己饱受折磨的弟弟。  
“卡米尔，听得见我说话吗？”  
卡米尔哽咽着伸出手想要触碰雷狮的脸颊，但脱力的手还没碰到他的肌肤就往下跌落。雷狮一把接住贴在自己的脸上。卡米尔疼痛了太久，身体如木头般迟钝麻木，堵塞的鼻子甚至没有办法闻到雷狮身上散发出的安抚味道。他只能颤抖着呢喃雷狮的名字。  
即便在能够让理智的人类变身为滥情野兽的发情期，卡米尔也对他展现了近乎疯狂的忠诚与决心。雷狮的眼神不知不觉变得柔软，他抚摸着卡米尔的手背，叹息道：“我的乖弟弟……”  
他俯下身紧紧地拥抱了卡米尔。当信息素交叠时卡米尔忍不住发出了一声久逢甘露般绵长的喘息，他不知道哪里生出气力抓紧雷狮赤裸的后背，长达五个小时的疼痛因为Alpha近距离的安抚而得以退潮而去，他的理智恢复了几分，在雷狮耳边断断续续道：“我等着大哥……只想要大哥。”  
“好，”雷狮说，用舌头缱绻地舔了一下卡米尔的耳朵：“哥哥要标记你了。”  
卡米尔在医护室已经换上了浅蓝色的宽松病服，汗水与体液早就将其沾染湿透。雷狮轻轻松松将它剥了下来，手掌触碰到的肌肤湿润而细腻。他直起身打开床头的灯，昏暗的光线下卡米尔的身体如同涂抹了一层均匀的哑光橄榄油般静谧诱惑，胸前的殷红挺立，蓝色的眼睛则紧紧追随着雷狮的举动，因为发情期而蒙上了一层煽情的薄雾。  
此刻便是要将成熟果实采摘的最佳时节。  
雷狮俯下身衔住卡米尔左边的乳头，卡米尔的腰立刻不自主地向上挺起，嘴边发出尖细的喘气。他从未通过乳头得到任何敏感反应，但此刻胸膛被雷狮无礼地搓揉舔咬，一种从未有过的刺痛与快感自胸口弥漫向全身，甚至令他的性器也兴奋地发抖。  
卡米尔的手指无力地在雷狮柔软的发间穿梭，他以为自己的体温已经颇高，但雷狮口腔的温度接近沸腾，他曾经和这双嘴唇接吻过，也被雷狮的牙齿挑衅地咬着舌头和下唇逗弄。此刻他又怀念起了那片天堂，回忆起雷狮第一次亲吻他的时刻，他浑身的毛孔是如何随着雷狮湿润舌头的探入而张开。  
也许那时候一切的结局就已经注定了。无论他的分化性别是什么，他都会变成雷狮的Omega。  
卡米尔揪着雷狮头发的手用力了一些，其他任何如果敢做这样侮辱的举动一定都会被雷狮狠狠羞辱。雷狮终于肯放过卡米尔被折腾得一塌糊涂的乳头抬起头，只看见卡米尔皱紧眉头浑身抖动，分明经历了不止一次的性高潮。  
“这么敏感。”他调笑道，想去扯卡米尔同样宽松的裤子看看底下的盛况，但卡米尔却在高潮失力的余韵中柔柔地阻止他的举动，口中也哼哼唧唧不知在要求些什么，雷狮凑过去，听见卡米尔小声地说：“要亲。”  
“亲哪里？”  
卡米尔干脆挺起腰将双手挂在雷狮的脖子上，发情期的他变得更加大胆，义无反顾地朝雷狮能够吐出无数令他羞耻话语的嘴唇冲撞而去。两人在水渍的啧啧声中缱绻缠绵，雷狮又习惯性地用牙齿咬住卡米尔的下嘴唇磨蹭，呼吸中浓郁的烈酒香味全喷在弟弟的脸上，手却不断搓揉着卡米尔的胸前。  
“这么想要？”  
卡米尔沉浸在亲吻的舒缓快感中，用鼻子轻轻地哼了一声，雷狮还想讲话，可他只想继续与雷狮的嘴唇蹉跎，身体被抽去了所有骨头般挂在Alpha身上。多么不知廉耻的Omega，卡米尔模迷迷糊糊地想，而且愿意为哥哥做任何不切实际的事。  
雷狮的手最终还是探进他的裤子中，剥掉了他身上最后的覆盖物。卡米尔的下身果然已经一塌糊涂，前端因为雷狮的爱抚已经高潮射出了不少黏腻的白色液体，而后穴还在不断分泌着透明体液，为着即将带来的入侵自发准备。雷狮用指腹拨弄着穴口粉嫩的褶皱，将一根手指探进其中，只觉得仿佛进入一片泥泞的沼泽，而它的主人也因为雷狮的举动软成一瘫水，Omega的本能令他只能扭动着发出动情的邀请。  
这是雷狮从未见过的卡米尔。他的堂弟，从第一天他把他从平民窟带出来开始就保持着超越年龄的沉静与理性，即便在他们跨越兄弟感情的那一天，他也只能通过卡米尔颤抖的嘴唇来感受到他的激动。而今天的卡米尔却因为他每一个细微的举措而剧烈颤抖，发出的甜腻呻吟带着撒娇的意味，是发情期令他失态，但只有雷狮能令他疯狂。  
雷狮来回抽动两根手指，这个动作实际上毫无意义，卡米尔的后穴足够柔软，足以容纳任何企图侵入处女地的利器。少年的身体在深呼吸时还能隐约看见肋骨，他留恋地望着雷狮比他结实许多的完美躯体，他不知什么时候已经把下身的衣服全部褪去。  
两人不是第一次赤裸相见，卡米尔也不是第一次用手握住雷狮的性器，但他却还是对手中炙热的器官感到不可思议，造物主为何要给人类安上欲望的器官，又要让它如此滚烫且煽情。雷狮还在玩弄着他的后穴，他慢慢趴下身，顶礼膜拜般伸出舌头舔弄前端，时不时因为雷狮的动作而抽空呻吟。  
卡米尔沿着柱身一条暴涨的青筋舔舐，眼睛却不停欣赏着雷狮赤裸的身躯。手中这个东西很快就会进入他的身体，让他痛让他快乐，而面前这个人将会成为他这辈子唯一的Alpha，他今后将沿着他每一条肌肉的线条虔诚亲吻，等待他的身体碰撞自己的身体，由此从两个人变成一种永恒。  
在某个节点，雷狮终于厌倦了翻转指节来听卡米尔含着性器发闷的呻吟，他拍了拍卡米尔的屁股，随后却像对待易碎品般小心翼翼地将他捧在枕头上，又在腰部多加了一个枕头。  
他捏着卡米尔大腿内侧稚嫩的肌肤，亲在卡米尔嘴上。  
“卡米尔，我要操你了。”  
卡米尔舔着嘴角，他的头发全部被汗水打湿了。他点点头，乖顺而殷勤地扒开双腿架在雷狮肩膀上。火热的前端触碰到更加火热的穴口，那娇嫩的穴口似乎已经明白接下来需要容纳超出承受范围内的巨物，一开一合呼吸着，已经自觉地将雷狮半个龟头都吸了进去。这个过程已经让卡米尔舒服得睁不开眼睛，他不敢想象如果雷狮一口气全部插进去会是什么感觉。  
他会痛吗？会爽到昏过去吗？雷狮会不会一下子直接插到生殖腔里为止？  
卡米尔不得而知，人类面对未知总是恐惧，他却兴奋地几乎要过呼吸。他调整了一下自己的腰部，雷狮的龟头因为他身体细微地扭转更加进去了一些，然后雷狮却恶意地避开直接进入，用柱身磨蹭在卡米尔湿漉漉的臀缝中。  
“你怎么能湿成这样，恩？想要哥哥怎么弄你？”  
卡米尔难耐地哼了两声，揪着自己大腿根的手差点因为汗水打滑，他只能更用力地把自己掰开，邀请道：“大哥，操我吧。”  
下一刻，他感觉到有一块属于他人肉体的东西探进他的身体，长驱直入，把他的洞口直接撑开撑大，粗大的龟头摩擦着内壁，似乎已经顶到了底部。卡米尔颤抖着，不知是满足还是疼痛地长长吁一口气，低下头却发现雷狮只进去了三分之二。  
剩下的三分之一是为了他的生殖腔而准备着的。  
卡米尔昂起头，雷狮细碎地吻在他的脖子上，一次次逼近他的腺体又草草远去。他嘴边的举动飘渺疏离，可是下身却开始毫不留情地抽插，力道之大让卡米尔被撞得几乎要陷进床单里。他曾经思考过要如何在雷狮面前保留最后的羞耻，至少不要失态到像发情的母猫，然而事实上他根本没有精力去压抑喊叫，招架雷狮的撞击已经耗尽了他肺部所有的呼吸。他只能追寻本能大声呻吟，远远地似乎听见雷狮变粗的呼吸与噗嗤噗嗤的水声。  
身体连接处很快因为雷狮的剧烈摩擦泛起一层白色泡沫，每次抽出都会黏连起无数粘稠的丝线。  
卡米尔觉得雷狮的性器也有心跳，也在呼吸，它躺在他的体内就是为了让他爽得不知自己到底身在何方，只知道现在压在他身上征服他肉体的男人是雷狮。一切在黑暗中的忍耐都是值得的，为了此刻无尽的欢愉他愿意承受一切十字架上的流血与刑罚。  
酥麻与火热从内部一点点占据他整个身体，卡米尔用肠壁描绘着雷狮的形状，配合着雷狮的抽出紧紧收缩，贪婪无厌地希望雷狮下一次插入能更快更用力。雷狮进入得越来越深，几次就要撞开生殖腔的入口。卡米尔不知最后的关卡究竟何时会被攻破，他只知道快感竟是没有极限的无底洞，在堆积的欢愉间他已经靠着后穴高潮了两次——这种感觉与阴茎高潮完全不同，他几乎觉得这个下半身都在因为酸软的高潮轰鸣尖叫，洪荒的热流与满足向他袭来。卡米尔不知道射了多少次，前端却依旧硬挺，两人的腹部一片泥泞，雷狮抽空低头看了一眼。  
“你有洁癖吧，这么脏没关系？”  
有什么关系，大哥，我已经要舒服疯了……  
这是卡米尔真正想说的话，可他才刚张开嘴就发现自己只能发出一连串黏腻的嗯嗯啊啊声。好像他又回到了牙牙学语的婴儿时代，只能通过高亢的音调向雷狮表达自己的快乐。  
“嗯……哈哥……啊啊哥哥……”  
在他以为自己再也不可能发出比这更高的音调时，雷狮毫无预兆地一把撞进了他的生殖腔，终于将自己整根器官都埋进了卡米尔的肠穴中。根部的耻毛扎在娇嫩的穴口四周，但卡米尔已经没有心思去管那一点的瘙痒，他张大嘴却无法呼吸，全身心地感受着灭顶的酥麻从生殖口爆炸。这一刻的快感竟然超过了之前所有愉悦感知的累计，眼泪不断从眼角滑落，卡米尔的后穴不停地收缩着，浑身如同触电般肌肉紧绷。  
为了将精液注入生殖腔，为了基因的延续，人类的身体会在交配过程中产生以欺瞒死亡为目的的快感。然而这种感觉与死亡的界限模糊，因为卡米尔真真切切地感受到了什么叫做“死在这一刻也没关系”。雷狮粗壮的龟头整个挤进他无人踏足的圣地，让卡米尔以为自己的肠道已经被捅穿。他不曾警告就一口叼住卡米尔的腺体，将这块他等待了太久的凸起咬破。  
薄荷的果酒香味将整个房间注满，随后又一寸寸被更加强烈的威士忌酒味影响，最后混合成没有人能说得出名堂的崭新香味，卡米尔知道这个名字只属于他和雷狮。  
他的指甲在雷狮背上留下无数条抓痕，发出野兽濒死前般的嚎叫，雷狮紧紧握着他的腰部防止他挣扎，阴茎逐渐在卡米尔体内胀大成结。这原本是狼科动物为了防止伴侣在交配中挣脱而锁住器官的本能，卡米尔却能感受到雷狮对他的占有欲也在体内一节一节扩张膨胀，最后微凉而粘稠的精液喷洒在他的穴芯、生殖腔的最中央。整个过程接近十分钟，雷狮紧紧咬着他的脖子低吼，卡米尔张大嘴巴，瞳孔往上翻滚，唾液不受控制地沿着嘴角流下，身体时不时生理性地抽搐，他的后穴根本无法承受过多的液体，穴口开始不断往外渗透精液，将原本就乱七八糟的床单染湿了一大块。  
等到标记终于结束，雷狮长呼一口气松开卡米尔。两个人大口呼吸着抱在一起，卡米尔的腰部留下了两个通红的手印，腺体处也被咬出不少血，落在白色的枕头上触目惊心。雷狮爱不释手地抚弄着那块流血的肌肤，卡米尔还残留在高潮的余韵当中，眯着眼只能模模糊糊看到雷狮的腹部满是他射出来的稀薄精液。  
“……告……声。”他低声呢喃道。  
雷狮抽着纸巾擦拭自己的腹部，把耳朵凑过去：“什么？”他又一次揽住卡米尔的腰，有一下没一下亲着他的嘴角，直到卡米尔终于勉强把话说清楚，“你都不告诉我一声……”  
刚被标记的Omega极度依赖自己的Alpha，他也不能例外。卡米尔想把自己的脑袋埋在雷狮怀里睡觉，但又很想和雷狮再亲一会嘴。他因为这难以置信的幼稚选择感到委屈，直到雷狮摸着他的脖子，安抚地咬着他的下嘴唇。  
“不告诉你会怎么样，你要拒绝我？”  
我永远不可能拒绝雷狮。  
卡米尔懒得回答，他实在太累了。他在嘴角的刺痛中慢慢闭上眼睛，后穴还被雷狮的精液塞得满满当当，他担心昏过去之后雷狮没法一个人把他们都清洗干净。  
可是没关系，就算他醒来之后还是含着精液也可以。在卡米尔没有办法当面告诉雷狮的秘密中，他确信自己是雷狮的弟弟，因为他同样很自私。  
他把脸埋在雷狮的脖子里，鼻尖正巧贴在雷狮的腺体旁边。卡米尔闻着雷狮上混杂着自己气息的新鲜信息素，仿佛刚标记了领地的小狼般满足地笑了。

 

END


End file.
